Jessica Boone
| birth_place = La Porte, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = {Cheryl Boone, Father: Russell Boone, Brother: Ryan Boone} | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Angelic Layer as Misaki Suzuhara Azumanga Daioh as Chiyo Mihama Chrono Crusade as Azmaria Hendric Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi as Arumi Asahina Princess Tutu as Rue/Princess Kraehe | URL = | agent = }} Jessica Boone (born May 14, 1984 in La Porte, Texas) is an American voice-over actress with ADV Films, who began her career working out of Texas. She had also appeared in Mushi-shi in her only Funimation role to date. She was also heavily involved in stage acting in the greater Houston area working with The Unheard Voices, Nova Arts Project, The Children's Theatre Festival, The Houston Shakespeare Festival and The Alley Theatre. Recently, she returned to voice acting at Seraphim Digital, in titles for Sentai Filmworks. Notable credits Anime Voice Roles *''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku'' - Chieko, Yoshimi (OVA) *''Angelic Layer'' - Misaki Suzuhara *''Azumanga Daioh'' - Chiyo Mihama *''Best Student Council'' - Kotoha Kutsugi, Yuko Kimizuka *''Canaan'' - Liang Qi *''Chrono Crusade'' - Azmaria Hendric *''Coyote Ragtime Show'' - October, November, December *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' - Miyama Soshigaya *''D.N.Angel'' - Mio Hio *''Divergence Eve'' - Kiri Marialate *''Elfen Lied'' - Arakawa *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' - Mizuki Inaba *''Gantz'' - Ko-gal, Masaru Kato (young) *''Gravion'' - Ena *''Hakugei: Legend of the Moby Dick'' - Marie *''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' - Mimmy *''Innocent Venus'' - Sana Nobuto *''Jinki:EXTEND'' - Akao Hiiragi *''Kaleido Star'' - Julie, Sophie Oswald *''Kanon'' (2006 series) - Nayuki Minase *''Kiba - Kira *''Kurau: Phantom Memory'' - Christmas *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' - Yae *''Le Chevalier D'Eon'' - Ekaterina *''Maburaho'' - Yuna Miyama *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' - Arumi Asahina *''Magikano'' - Ayumi Mamiya *''Megazone 23 Part III'' - Ryo *''Mezzo DSA'' - Kanako *''Mushishi'' - Fuki *''Nadesico: Prince of Darkness'' - Hisagon, Sayuri *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' - Fuyuki, Koharu *''Nanaka 6/17'' - Satsuki Arashiyama *''Neo Ranga'' - Aya, Elina *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' - Megumi Akiba *''Pani Poni Dash!'' - Akira Miyata *''Papuwa'' - Nakamura *''PeaceMaker Kurogane - Hotaru *''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' - Sayuri Sawatari *''Princess Tutu'' - Rue/Princess Kraehe *''Puni Puni Poemy'' - Mitsuki Aasu *''Red Garden'' - Jessica *''Rune Soldier'' - Gannet *''Shattered Angels'' - Kozue Sato *''Sister Princess'' - Shirayuki *''Super GALS!'' - Rie, Minigal White, Maki Komine *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World'' - Akari'' *''Those Who Hunt Elves 2'' - Pulana *''The Wallflower'' - Naie "Noi" Kasahara *''A Tree of Palme'' - Popo *''UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie'' - Inarba *''Xam'd Lost Memories'' - Kobako, Kujireika *''Xenosaga: The Animation'' - '''Mary Godwin, Shelley Godwin *''Yumeria'' - Kuyou Senjyou Live action films *''Spectrauma'' - Isabelle Video games *''Unlimited Saga'' - Ruby External links *Fan Site * *Jessica Boone Houston Press Review *Cymbeline Houston Chronicle Review * Cymbeline Production Pictures * *Jessica Boone at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:1984 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Houston, Texas pl:Jessica Boone fi:Jessica Boone